Apprendre à aimer par dessus la haine
by filibert15
Summary: La jeunesse doré ..  Pleurs, larmes, cris, haine, amour, sexe, violence, amis, fraternité ...


Prologue.

PDV Narrateur.

Bienvenu à Berverly hils. Bonne Lecture.

Une jeune fille brune avec de long cheveux et des yeux d'un bleu azur grande et mince. Une fille magnifique à qui on rêve toute de ressembler, qui fait fantasmer tous garçons et jalouser toute fille. Mannequin, 1ère page de vogue, Elle, Marie-claire, Voici, Closer, Gala... Et j'en passe. Actuellement au volant de sa toute dernière acquisition une magnifique DB9 Aston Martin rouge en direction de sa fac pour entrer en deuxième année. Il suffit que sa voiture entre sur le parking pour que toute conversation s'arrête et que tous regards se tourne vers sa voiture. Elle se gara le plus loin possible de l'entrée. Le moteur se coupe, la portière s'ouvre et une jambe en sort. Elle attend 30 seconde et elle sort entièrement de sa voiture. Il n'y a aucun bruit on pourrait croire que les respirations sont coupés. Cette jeune fille s'appelle Bella, elle arbort un sourire vainqueur habillé d'une jupe ultra courte en jean et d'un top très moulant doré. Elle traverse une partie du parking, les regards se retourne sur son passage et on peut entendre des chuchotements comme " C'est elle ", " Ibiza, St bart, St trop... Toute les destinations de France branchée ", " Il parait qu'elle c'est fait 208 mecs...". Elle est heureuse, elle est le centre d'attention et le sera toujours. Elle rejoint enfin sa destination qui n'est autre q'une porche jaune d'où une jeune fille au cheveux très cour noir est appuyer et fumes sa cigarette.

PDV Bella.

- OMG Bella. Comme tu es belle... Alors ton été ?

Je la regardais en levant les yeux au ciel...

- Alice comme si tu n'avais pas lu la presse. Je n'avais jamais fait autant de première page... Je souriais. Peut-être que la mort de mes parents n'est pas si nul entre le merveilleux chèque comportant plus de 0 que je pouvais imaginer et toute cette presse, c'est bon d'être orpheline finalement !

- Bella te rend tu conte comme c'est horrible. Tes parents.

- Oh Alice je m'en fous je ne l'ai jamais vu deux ou trois fois.

- Bon passons à autre chose avant qu'on s'enguele... J'aimerais savoir c'est 208 ?

Je soufflais en riant.

- Je ne m'en pleins pas la presse m'a jamais autant flatté mais la 208 En 40 Jours il ne faut pas rêver non plus.

Je riais et Alice se joignit à moi. Avant de sentir deux mains m'enlacer à la taille et un corps se coller à moi.

- Cullen làche moi immédiatement. Où j'appelle Emmet.

Emmet c'est mon frère comme vous avez put peut être le comprendre je suis une croqueuse d'homme ou une salope comme vous voulez ca m'est égal, mais mon frère Emmet est toujours la pour me debarasser des mecs un peu trop collant à mon goût, il est presque aussi beau que moi mais beaucoup moins beau que le canon qui me tient, enfin il reste bien moins bien que moi. Je le hais et pourtant tout nous réunis mais depuis que j'ai 15 ans après ce qu'il m'a fait je le deteste même pire je le hais. Il est capitaine de l'équipe de Football américain et il est le plus populaire avec Emmet et moi je suis LA plus populaire et ensuite il y a Alice ma meilleur amie et surtout frère de ce Cullen d'Edward Cullen.

- Oh Bella me dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou... Tu m'as tellement manquée.

- EMMET.

- Je m'en vais. Il souriais avec ce sourire en coin qui avait mis plusieurs filles dans son lit mais toujours moins que moi d'hommes.

- Salut Bellissima. Comment était L'italie ?

Emmet était le seul garçon que je respectais et que j'aimais surtout. Il était un grand frère merveilleux mais un peu trop protecteur de temps en temps à mon goût.

- Emmet. Je m'étais jetais dans ses bras.

- Tu ne trouve pas que ta jupe est un peu courte ?

- Oh Emmet.

- Eh bien moi Emmet je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi beaucoup trop courte Bella.

Quand Alice et Emmet s'y mettais en même temps.

- Moi je la trouve parfaite. Tu n'es pas de mon avis Jacob ?

Tout le monde regardais Cullen avec des yeux qui lui lançait des éclairs alors que lui rit.

Je ne connaissais pas de Jacob quand je tournais la tête je croisais le regard d'un homme pas plus vieux que moi, plutôt beau même très beau, la peau métissé, des yeux marron banal mais ses yeux m'intrigué il était presque aussi musclé qu'Emmet et me devorait des yeux comme tout homme normal. Je ne suis pas sur de moi je suis juste réaliste.

- Jacob Je te présente Alice la soeur d'Edward et Bella ma soeur.

Emmet le connaissait aussi, lorsqu'il avait dit mon nom il m'avait adressé un sourire ravageur auquel j'avais répondu dans la seconde.

- Les 2 putes arrivent.

- Emmet. Je lui mis une tape dans le dos. Quand les deux filles en questions qui n'était autre que Jessica et Tanya arrivèrent à notre hauteur elles me sourrièrent puis vit qu'il y avait Cullen qui leur adressait un de ces regards/sourires auquel aucune fille ne résiste et les filles rigolèrent comme des adolescentes pré-pubère.

- Bella, tu nous as tellement manqué durant ces deux mois. Nous avons lu toute la presse ils n'ont pas été tendre cette été...

Elle allaient continuer jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit si je ne les coupais pas d'un signe de main, et décidèrent de dire bonjour à tous le monde.

- Bonjour Alice.

Elles avaient bien insisté sur le prénom de cette dernière avant de lui adressé un sourire hypocrite auquel Alice répondit avec les même aires.

- Emmet.

Elles savaient qu'il les detestait et mieux vaut être son ami que son ennemis.

- Bonjour.

- Salut répondit poliment Jacob. Sa voix était magnifique un homme un vrai. Je crois que celui la je le mettrais bien vite dans mon lit.

- Bon Bella je te pris d'être gentille avec Jacob, c'est un de mes amis et nous savons tous comment sa c'est terminé avec Mike.

Jacob regardait Emmet intrigué ne voyant pas de quoi il voulait parler.

- Emmet tu sais bien que c'est Mike qui a commencé, en plus je n'ai même pas mis dans mon lit tu aurais dut voir Beurk MINUSCULE !

- Bella.

Emmet ne supportait pas quand je me mettais à parler des mecs que je mettais fais enfin je peux le comprendre moi non plus je n'aime pas ce qu'il me raconte. Edward me fixait bizarrement.

- QUOI ? Tu as un problème Cullen ? Je t'attire peut être ?

- Oh non Bella mais je me demandais si tu disais la vérité ou si c'était Newton ?

- Explique toi ?

- Eh bien dans les vestiaires Newton se vante souvent voir même tous le temps qu'il t'a eu plus d'une fois.

- Emmet ? C'est vrai ? Et Alice arrête de rire.

- Oui Mike jure qu'il t'a mis dans son lit !

- Oh le Salop. Jamais je préfère n'importe quoi à lui !

- Même moi ?

- Toi Cullen je préfère crever que de te voir nu !

- Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça

- Connard

- Mmm j'aime ces mots vulgaire de ta bouche ça m'excite encore plus.

- Je vais te montrer moi ce qui m'excite espère d'enculé

- Vous avez fini tous les deux c'est super chiant de vous entendre vous chamailler tous le temps.

- Mais Alice tu vois bien que ton frère me cherche ?

- Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

- Je te deteste Swam.

- Je te retourne le compliment Cullen !

Nous avions fini notre conversation sur cette échange pour nous diriger vers les dortoirs, le nouveau directeur de cette année avait décidé de nous mettre dans des dortoirs mixtes de deux. Nous arrivions sur le panneau d'affichage des classes qui se révéler être génial nous étions tous ensemble, Emmet, Rose, Alice, Jasper. Il y avait aussi le nouveau Jacob, Jessica et Tanya les deux imbécile mais car il y a toujours un mais j'avais Cullen dans ma classe...

- Hey Swam regarde à C. Il y Cullen et deux fois.

- Tais toi.

- Tu n'es pas contente qu'on soit dans la même classe ?

Il me lançait un sourire en coin que j'aurais pu trouver magnifique si et je dis bien si je ne le haïssais pas autant.

- Je me demandais justement qu'ai je fait pour mériter sa.

Je me retournais pour voir que les autres était déjà parti bande de lache. Je me dirigeais à mon tour vers la répartition des chambres et je priais pour être dans la chambre d'un beau gosse ou de Jacob. Ce serais le bonheur, une bonne partie de baise tous les soirs voir plus ! Miam je ne demande que sa.

- Oh putain Bella Je... C'est énorme je vais... Tu vas pas être déçu...

La je ne comprenais pas mon frère que voulait dire Emmet par tu vas pas être déçu. Jasper me lançait un regard désolé.

- Quoi je suis tombée dans la chambre de Mike ?

- Non pire d'Edward.

- Pfff arrête Rose toute personne sait qu'Edward et moi on se hais.

Ils me faisaient tous rire, en plus j'y avais presque cru...

- Regarde par toi même toi et mon frère vous êtes dans la même chambre.

Je ne pouvais pas les croires il était IMPOSSIBLE que nous passion l'année dans la même classe sans qu'un de nous sois tués et je donnais pas chère de sa peau ...

- NON NON NON ET NON ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE PASSE UNE ANNÉE DANS LA CLASSE DE CET IDIOT DOUBLÉ DE CONNARD !

- Oh Bella calme toi je sais qu'avec Edward c'est pas le grand amour mais quand même vous allez pouvoir apprendre à cohabiter ... Avant vous vous entendiez si bien ...

- Tu sais quoi Alice j'en ai rien à foutre qu'avant on s'entendait ou pas ... Ce temps la est révolu et je ne dormirais pas dans sa chambre ... Je préfère encore crever dans d'atroce douleur que de partager sa chambre ... Et je vais de ce pas demander à changer de chambre avec n'importe qui ... Même avec Newton s'il le faut !

DIN DIN DIN

Votre attention à tous, je vous souhaite tous d'abord une bonne rentrée à tous et j'espère que vous avez passés d'excellente vacances ... J'ai maintenant une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer tous d'abord les cours reprennent demain matin et non demain après midi toute absence justifié ou non sera sanctionné d'un renvoi de l'établissement ! Et j'allais oublier cette année aucun changement de chambre ne sera accepté, au cas où des petits malin se croit amusant à partir de 23h certaine chambre auront des visites surprise si l'un des deux colocataire est absent ou il y a d'autre élèves toute la chambre sera renvoyé de façon définitive ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté et bonne chance ...

Je me demandais s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès ce nouveau directeur décidément je le hais ! Je vais devoir passer mon année au côtés de cet imbécile, j'étais détruite ... Qu'allais-je faire ?

J'étais pas d'humeur mais alors pas du tout ! Pourquoi je devais me retrouver dans la chambre de cette imbécile ! Je pense que je vais changer d'école ou j'en sais rien le faire disparaître de la terre par tous les moyens possible ...

- Bella, Bella ... ?

- QUOI ?

Pauvre Jacob il n'avait rien fait mais me déranger en pleine colère est risqué très risqué !

- Écoute j'ai compris qu'être dans la chambre d'Edward ne t'enchante pas beaucoup ...

- C'est le cas de le dire mais vas y continu.

- Eh bien il s'avère que le directeur est un très bon ami à moi et je pense pouvoir le convaincre de te changer de chambre mais il y a un hic.

OMD dieu existe faite que cette homme soit bénis !

- Oh Jacob tu me sauves la vie.

Sur ces mots je me jetait dans ses bras, mais il y a toujours un trouble fête.

- Mmmm que fêtais vous ? Je peux me joindre à vous ?

- Mon chère Edward nous fêtons mon départ de ta chambre !

- hahahahaha je ne sais pas si comme tous le monde tu as entendu le directeur mais il n'y aura aucun changement et si tu changes sans accord tu risques le renvoi !

Il était fière de lui ... Comme c'est bon d'avoir le dernier mot !

- Oui sauf que Jacob est un proche du directeur et il a déjà accepte mon changement.

Je vis sur son visage passer de l'incompréhension mais il repris vite constance

- Voyez vous ça Jacob petit cachottier tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! Je suis surpris je l'avoue, mais ma chère Bella avec qui vas tu partager ta chambre maintenant et avec qui vais-je partager la mienne ?

Tiens oui il a raison avec qui allais-je la partager ?

- Euh bien Bella il est la le hic dont je t'ai parlé étant donné que personne ne doit être au courant de ce changement la seule chambre où tu pouvais venir était la mienne et ma coloc te remplacer.

Jacob chambre avec moi pendant l'année ! YES ! Des putains de parties de jambes en l'aire pendant 1 an si c'est pas le paradis ça ! Et on pourrait commencer dès ce soir !

- Et qui est ta coloc ? Qui va en l'occurrence devenir la mienne ? Et elle elle sera au courant du changement.

- Je sais j'y est pensé mais quand je lui ai dit que c'était pour être dans ta chambre elle a tout de suite accepte de garder le secret

- Mon charme est irrésistible, toute les filles y succombes

- Sauf une mon chère Edward moi !

Bam dans ta tête !

- Non tu y as succombé un jour il y a plusieurs année.

Comment osait il parler de cet épisode devant Jacob de plus ! Je le regardais avec un regard noir et partis avant de demander le numéro de chambre de Jacob.

- 665 et dit à Tanya de rejoindre la chambre d'Edward c'est quoi ton numéro ?

C'est donc Tanya qui résider dans la chambre de cette imbécile la pauvre, pourtant je suis certaine qu'elle en est super heureuse et qu'elle sait qu'elle pourra enfin coucher avec lui à sa guise.

- Oh le déménagement ne va pas être long c'est la 666 juste à côté.

666 comme l'enfer oui ! Le numéro était bien choisis cette chambre serait mon enfer personnel !

- Oh et Bella il y a quand même un inconvénient ...

Je n'étais pas avec Cullen l'inconvénient ne serais que mineur.

- Il n'est que mineur mais il y avait des problème de chambre et donc notre chambre et celle d'Edward et communicante ...

PARDON ? Je dois avoir marqué sur mon front PORTE LA POISSE ! Pourquoi c'est chose la n'arrive qu'à moi ... Bien sur personne ne comprenait pourquoi je vouais une haine semblable à Cullen ou Edward, mais je n'étais pas prête à le reveler à qui que ce soit non par manque de confiance mais de honte par apport à moi même et puis j'avais peur de la réaction de mon frère qui risquer de s'énerver fortement; d'ailleurs Edward avait du juger qu'il n'était pas necessaire de le dire car lui même n'avait rien reveler alors que tous le monde savait du moins de notre groupe que mon abscence de 11 mois il y a 1 an exactement était du à notre relation ... Parce que oui Edward et moi avions eu une relation il y a de cela un peu plus de deux ans, ça avait duré un peu plus de 6 mois de pure bohnheur pourtant un jour ces 6 mois sont parti en fumer et sont devenu les 6 mois à bannir de mon existence ... Un jour peut être je vous l'avouerait mais ce n'est pas encore le moment.

Je me rendais à ma chambre quand je croisais Alice dans le couloir les larmes aux yeux

- Que ce passe t-il Alice ?


End file.
